Amándote
by nightlockserum
Summary: Nora y Patch siguen con sus vidas normales. Después de la guerra con los nefilim piensan que todo está bien. ¿Qué pasará cuando Nora se encuentre con un extraño visitante? ¿Seguirán siendo sus vidas normales después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Capítulo 1

–¿Nora, estas lista?–me dice Patch

Estoy en el baño preparándome para mi primer día de trabajo, la verdad es que preferiría quedarme todo el día en casa con Patch como he hecho los últimos dos meses. Pero creo que si quiero empezar una vida con él, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar.

–En un minuto cariño.– le digo

Mi trabajo consiste en ser mesera en un restaurante llamado _Olive Garden_, trabajo de lunes a viernes de 9:00am hasta 7:30pm. Me dieron mi uniforme el día que obtuve mi empleo. Me lo pongo y estoy nerviosa. Me pongo un poco de maquillaje y trato de alisarme el pelo un poco, me lo recojo en un moño y salgo del baño.

Veo a Patch preparándome el desayuno, Patch aún no ha encontrado un trabajo pero sigue buscando uno.

–Te ves hermosa, Ángel.– me dice–Te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste la verdad aun no soy muy bueno en esto de la cocina.

– No te preocupes por eso, tengo quince minutos. ¿Me llevarás al trabajo?

– Por supuesto– me dice con una sonrisa

Llego al trabajo, veo que ya hay bastante gente en el restaurante.

Me despido de Patch y entro, no me equivoqué, el restaurante está lleno. Al momento me entran las ganas de irme y dormir todo el día con Patch a mi lado.

– No hay vuelta atrás, Nora– me digo a mi misma

Después de atender a medio restaurante, me asignaron de lavar platos, prefiero atender gente pero no me quejo ya que es lo único que me queda. Me explicaron que debo lavar todos los platos y cuando termine debería sacar la basura y luego irme, me entusiasmo con la idea de mi novio Patch esperándome en casa con una gran cena y unas películas. Así que trato de lavar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando termino me voy a sacar la basura, está muy oscuro afuera son casi las 7:20, antes de salir le mando un mensaje a Patch:

"¿Puedes recogerme? Ya voy a salir."

Después de un segundo me responde:

"Claro Ángel, voy de camino."

Guardo mi teléfono y voy afuera, antes de volver a entrar veo una sombra detrás mío.

Me sobresalto pero no veo nada, deben ser ideas mías, simplemente estoy cansada.

Cuando voy afuera veo a Patch y su auto estacionados al frente.

– ¿Qué tal tu primer día Ángel?

– Estuvo bien. No me entusiasma la idea de hacer esto por mucho tiempo pero, debo hacerlo...

– Bueno sabes podrías renunciar y luego podríamos quedarnos en casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

– Hm, tentador– la verdad me encantaría dejar este trabajo pero necesitamos el dinero– pero no. Patch, te amo pero y créeme preferiría estar contigo todo el día pero realmente ocupamos el dinero.

Patch me mira por un gran rato y al cabo de un momento me besa.

Siento electricidad aprieta sus labios contra los míos.

– Vamos a casa?– me dice

– Claro, te amo Patch.

– También te amo, Ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Después de rentar algunas películas llegamos a casa.

De inmediato voy al baño tomo una ducha y me pongo una suéter de Patch, salgo y encuentro a Patch preparándome la cena.

– Te apetece ver una película?– me dice

– Claro, me encantaría.

– Una en especial?

– Que tal esta?– le digo con la película "Rome y Julieta" en mis manos

– Claro.– me dice con la cena en sus manos, al cabo de un momento estamos sentados viendo Romeo y Julieta y disfrutando la mejor cena.

El sonido de su voz me despierta.

– Nora, despierta Ángel. Te quedaste dormida.

Abro los ojos y encuentro a Patch viéndome con una ternura en sus ojos que jamás había visto.

– ¿Qué hora es?– le digo

Me besa.

– Casi las 10:00pm, te gustaría ir a la cama?

No estoy segura de saber que significa eso pero le digo que si de todos formas, me toma en brazos y me lleva a la cama.

Nos acostamos y apagamos la luz, Patch me besa, y me besa y me besa, yo lo beso a él.

– ¡NORA! – oigo una voz en mi cabeza.

Me sobresalto, pero la voz no vuelve a decir nada.

– ¿Ángel?–me dice Patch

Después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada le respondo

– Nada estoy cansada eso es todo

– Bueno, podemos parar y dormir si quieres– me dice

– No no, para nada.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que me quedo dormida.

Sueño que estoy en un cuarto que no tiene salida, todo está oscuro.

De repente una sombra esta a mi lado.

–Nora, te he estado esperando.– me dice la misteriosa figura

–¿Me has estado esperando, quién eres?– le digo bastante asustada, siento mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

–Todo a su tiempo, Nora Grey– me dice con una sonrisa malévola en su cara– todo a su tiempo.

De un pronto a otro no puedo moverme, mis brazos se levantan con una daga en mi mano, trato de moverme pero no soy yo la que ahora controla mi cuerpo.

Me clavo la daga en mi estomago y todo se vuelve negro.

Me despierto con mis músculos contraídos, grito a todo pulmón, de repente Patch se levanta dando un salto

–¿Nora, estás bien?– me dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

Quiero hablar pero no puedo, aun estoy sobresaltada por lo que pasó. Después de unos minutos le digo

– Fue solo un mal sueño, es todo.

Patch me abraza y me vuelvo a dormir con su calor corporal y el sonido de su corazón.

***tos* Patch y Nora tuvieron relaciones *tos***

**Dejen una review**

**Espero que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Lo siento si no he publicado en bastante tiempo pero la verdad estoy ocupada con el cole y todo eso.**

**Trataré de publicar más, y muchas gracias a los 2 reviews que me dejaron, espero que les guste.**

Al día siguiente me sentí bastante enferma y cansada, sabía que tenía que levantarme e ir al trabajo pero enserio no tenía ganas...

– No puedes faltar el segundo día, Nora– pensé

Así que me levanté y tome una ducha, me alisté y alisé mi cabello.

Cuando salí me di cuenta de algo, Patch no estaba conmigo.

–Patch?

No hubo respuesta. Empecé a preocuparme

–Cálmate, Nora. Probablemente tuvo una emergencia o algo...– me dije a mi misma

Entonces fue ahí cuando pasó, vi al mismo hombre que vi ayer en mi sueño al frente mío.

–Quién eres? Qué quieres?– le grité

Me echó con una mirada maliciosa.

–Nora, es un placer verte de nuevo.

–Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?

–Te dije que todo a su tiempo–hizo una breve pausa mirándome de pies a cabeza– no estas en forma para unirte al ejército, deberías considerar hacer ejercicio.

–_Ejército? De que habla?_–pensé

Al ver que no le respondí dijo

–La Armada Negra me ha mandado a buscarte, Nora. Quieren que luches con ellos.

–Que luche con ellos para que? Y lo más importante, como entraste a mi casa?

–Entrar? Oh, Nora. Yo entro en tu mente.– mostró una pequeña sonrisa– Ahora debes hacer el sacrificio para que pueda comenzar la profecía.

Lo miré confundida, sacrificio? Profecía?

Y pasó de nuevo me movía y caminaba hacia la cocina, pero no era yo la que controlaba mi cuerpo. Abrí un cajón y saqué un cuchillo, o no, no otra vez.

Levante el cuchillo y apunté directo a mi pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Estaba a unos pocos segundos de clavarme el cuchillo, quería gritar o moverme pero yo no podía mover mi cuerpo o controlarlo.

Justo antes de clavarmelo, alguien agarro mis manos y tiró el cuchillo.

–Nora! Qué haces?!– era Patch

Volví a mi cuerpo.

–Nora? Angel, qué pasa? Porque hacías eso?

No sabía que responder, no sabía que hacer o pensar. Asi que me eché a llorar.

Patch me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó la frente.

–Por favor dime que pasa...– me lo dijo con una preocupación en su voz que jamás había oído, asi que tuve que decirle.

–Yo,– dudé, y que si pensaba que estaba loca (que probablemente lo estaba)– he estado escuchando una voz en mi cabeza, una voz que, que me dice algo sobre una profecía y yo no no se de que esta hablando, también apareció en mi sueño ayer, Patch por favor ayudame– lo último salió con un sollozo

–Tranquila, Angel. No te dejaré sola. Lo prometo

–Te amo– nunca se lo decía, asi que cuando se lo digo creo que se siente especial

–También te amo, todo va a estar bien.

Me dí cuenta que iba muy tarde al trabajo.

–Patch, tengo que ir a trabajar– le dije con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

–No Nora, no puedes ir a trabajar, debes descansar. Qué tal si esa persona se mete de nuevo en tu cabeza? Te quedas aquí.

Quería quedarme, enserio quería. Pero ocupábamos todo el dinero posible.

–Voy a ir, ademas después tengo que ir a comprar cosas para la casa– con casa me refería a nuestro muy pequeño apartamento– sabes que te amo pero tengo que ir.

Él sabía que no podía discutir conmigo así que al final me dejó ir.

Fui en bus ya que Patch tenía cosas que hacer. En el camino estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, no quise terminar en Canada así que hice todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerme despierta y luego ir a comprar un cafe y panecillos ya que no había desayunado nada, de por si aun tenía unos 10 minutos antes de que abrieran el restaurante. Cuando al fin llegue a la ciudad y me iba a bajar noté algo, uno de las personas dentro del bus, era ese hombre que se metía en mi cabeza. Ahogué un grito y salí del bus lo mas rápido posible, corrí hasta que me aseguré que no me seguía. Entré a la cafetería y compre un café y algunos panecillos, comencé a comérmelos saliendo de la tienda, cuando iba saliendo otra vez estaba ahí, el hombre que me atormentaba la mente, pero este parecía real, no solo en mi mente si no al frente mío. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude y entré al restaurante que por cierto estaba 5 minutos tarde.

–Nora? Estás bien?– alguien me dijo

–Me volví y estaba otra vez ahí. Fui corriendo al baño y me encerré.

Me eché agua fría en la cara, me recogí el pelo con un moño despeinado y me vestí. Cuando salí no habían señales de él. De seguro todo fue mi imaginación, me asignaron a limpiar la cocina y después debía atender a los clientes. Limpié la cocina y fui a atenderlos. Esto de ser mesera no me gustaba para nada. Después de atender a unas 7 personas fui a otra mesa y lo vi.

Era ese hombre.

–Qué quieres?!– le grité

Varios clientes y otros meseros pusieron sus ojos en mí.

–Ya te dije lo que quiero Nora, por favor coopera.

No pensé antes de actuar, lo empujé y cayó de espaldas. Me fui corriendo hacia la cocina, escuché empleados gritando mi nombre pero no les hice caso, entré a la cocina cogí mi bolso e inmediatamente marqué el numero de Patch.

–Nora? Qué pasa?

–El hombre que me acecha me ha estado siguiendo todo el día y ahora esta conmigo en el restaurante por favor ayúdame, tengo miedo.

– Sal de ahí y ve a un lugar con varias personas y cuando estés ahí llámame e iré a buscarte.

– De acuerdo por favor apúrate.

Comencé a salir por la puerta trasera.

– Te amo, no te asustes– me dijo

– También te- entonces una mano me puso un pañuelo en la boca con un olor conocido y peculiar y todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Me desperté dolorida y desorientada, había una luz en el techo donde estaba. Llevaba puesta la ropa que llevaba antes de ponerme el uniforme del trabajo hoy en la mañana. Traté de incorporarme pero estaba atada, traté de gritar pero tenía una cinta en mi boca.

– Veo que ya despertaste, Nora– me dijo una voz

Intentaba ver quien era pero no podía moverme, cuando se acercó lo vi, era un hombre alto y se veía joven.

– Si tratas de gritar te golpeo

Me quitó la cinta, creí que hubiera sido estúpido gritar así que me quedé callada. Intente incorporarme pero no pude estaba muy adolorida y me dolía mucho la cabeza, no se que me había pasado.

– Quién eres y qué quieres?– traté de decirlo mas alto pero salió como un susurro.

– Soy Christian, estoy aquí por ordenes de Mike, el hombre que se ha estado metiendo en tu mente, ahora eres mi prisionera.– lo dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que creí que estaba bromeando.

– Porqué me duele tanto todo?– pregunté

– Mike te ha dado una dosis de hechicería diabólica para que no te movieras, dijo que podrías escaparte.

Hechicería diabólica, vagamente recuerdo como me hice adicta a ella cuando Dante me la había ofrecido.

– Y cuándo se irá de mi cuerpo?

– En un par de días, pero cuando eso pase te pondrán otra dosis.

– Y… y que harán conmigo?

Matarme de seguro

– No lo se, no me han querido decir nada.– creo que iba a decir otra cosa pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

– Bien, estás despierta– era Mike– Ahora, cómo te sientes?

Lo fulminé con la mirada

–Ya veo- dijo riéndose– Ahora creo que te preguntas porque estas aquí? Bueno, te lo voy a explicar, estás aquí porque te necesitamos para el Ejercito Negro. Queremos hacer una guerra de Nefilims y Angeles Caídos, verás los ángeles caídos han estado volviendo a poseer cuerpos de nefilims, en las ultimas dos semanas han habido mas o menos 10 víctimas, puede que no parezca mucho pero este numero irá aumentando más y más. No podemos dejar que esto vuelva a pasar y tú, tú eres muy poderosa y queremos que nos ayudes a dirigir el ejercito.

–Pero no, no puedo… Yo no puedo, deberán conseguir a alguien más.

– Supuse que dirías eso. Christian– gritó – tráelo.

Y entonces lo vi, era Scott. Scott mi amigo que dio su vida por mí tratando de salvar a Dante. El tenia una cara triste y vacía, como si estuviera pero no estuviera aquí. No, era imposible.

–Que… no, qué es esto? Scott esta muerto– empecé a alzar la voz– Yo lo vi!

Sentí las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

– Cuando murió uno de nuestros soldados lo recogió, hemos creado una poción, con hechicería diabólica obviamente, que los puede traer de vuelta. Pero no vuelven exactamente iguales...

– A qué te refieres?

– Ellos vuelven, extraños, como muertos en vida. Como si fuera un monstruo sin emociones y sin inteligencia. Son como zombies.

– Qué le has hecho? Porque le hiciste eso? ERES UN MONSTRUO.

Traté de tirarme de la camilla pero no podía. Me eché a llorar a gritar.

Scott, o eso, me veía muy con tristeza y sin vida.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y algo– alguien golpeó a Mike en la cabeza y este cayó inconsciente. Era Patch.

Christian trató de golpearlo pero Patch fue más rápido.

Cuando Patch vió a Scott se quedó helado

– Que...– empezó a decir, pero entonces me vió– Ángel, estás bien? Estás herida?– dijo muy preocupado.

–Si, estoy bien. Cómo me encontraste?

Sonrió- Pantalones

Ah, traía los pantalones con el rastreador que Patch me había dado.

– Vamos– me desató.

– Patch, no me puedo levantar, me han dado una dosis muy fuerte de hechicería mágica y no puedo moverme.

Patch me tomó en brazos y justo cuando ibamos a salir

– Para– le dije, el me miró confundido– Scott, tenemos que llevárnoslo. No podemos dejarlo aquí.– dudó– Por favor.

Patch lo agarró de la mano y también me llevaba a mí, me sentía inútil en esta operación.

– Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo– dijo Patch

Así que salimos conmigo en brazos y con un Scott muy extraño

A unos metros vi el carro de Patch. Subió a Scott atrás y luego me acostó a mí en el asiento delantero.

Patch manejó lo más rápido que pudo considerando que estábamos en medio de la nada.

Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, estaba muy dolorida y tenía nauseas.

«Hablaremos luego de esto, Ángel» dijo Patch en mi cabeza.

Fue como si me hubieran acuchillado en el cerebro. La voz de Patch se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez más fuerte. Comencé a gritar y gritar, sentí como si me estuvieran retorciendo la cabeza. Comencé a ver puntos negros en mi visión. Vagamente escuchaba como alguien decía mi nombre. Pero no podía responder, mi cabeza dolía demasiado.

Senti como si me fuera a desmayar. Después de unos segundos ya lo había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Desperté en casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero algo si había pasado, me incorporé de golpe y apenas me levanté sentí nauseas pero las ignoré.

–Ángel?– dijo Patch

Patch tenía los ojos rojos como si no hubiera dormido nada.

–Que pasó?– no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado antes de que despertara esta misma mañana.

–No lo recuerdas?– sacudí la cabeza– Te desmayaste cuando te hablé mentalmente, te pusiste a gritar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo siento.

Comencé a recordar cosas

–Scott, él... Está bien?

– Si, esta en la sala acostado. No ha hablado por ahora.

–Crees que sigue ahí? Digo, dentro de él.

Dudó

–Pues, pienso que traer a alguien de la muerte no es fácil, y puede que muy muy en el fondo, él siga ahí. Solo hay que aprender a sacarlo.

–Fue mi culpa, todo...

–A que te refieres?– me dijo confundido

–Que él muriera. Todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido mas fuerte y ágil, hubiera evitado que Dante lo matara. Ahora el esta así. Y… me duele verlo así– sentí lagrimas en mis ojos pero las contuve.

–Ey, ey. No te puedes culpar por eso, ángel. Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, Scott murió para salvarte sin que tu se lo pidieras. El fue muy valiente. No te culpes por su valentía.

Me abrazó y comenzó a jugar con mi pelo

–Te amo– le dije sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

–Te amo– me dijo

Nos quedamos así por un rato.

Cuando decidí pararme me dí cuenta que Patch se había quedado dormido. Me zafé de sus brazos lo más cuidadosamente que pude y lo arropé, debía de estar exhausto. Fui tomar un baño y a peinarme, me vestí y salí.

Patch seguía durmiendo entonces decidí ir a comer algo. Cuando entre a la sala vi a Scott, estaba viendo a la nada como si de verdad fuera un zombie. Decidí no molestarlo, cociné unos huevos con tostadas y cuando estaba comiendo escuché una voz.

–Por qué?– pensé que iba a ser Patch pero no lo era, era Scott.–por qué?– repitió un poco más alto

–Porque qué?– le dije sorprendida

–Porque... Me hicieron esto?– me dijo con una mirada muy triste en sus ojos.

–Scott, recuerdas quién eres?– tuve la esperanza de que supiera

–Scott? De que hablas?– mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo.

–Tu te llamabas Scott, antes de que te hicieran... esto.

–Como me conocías?– se notaba que estaba bastante confundido

–Yo era tu mejor amiga, Nora. Me llamo Nora. Moriste protegiéndome en una guerra.– Scott me veía tan confundido y triste que se me iba a partir el corazón– Yo lo siento tanto Scott por, por no salvarte.

–Al menos morí por algo que valiera la pena.– dijo

Entonces se me partió el corazón y me eché a llorar.

Sentí unas manos en mi espalda, eran las de Scott.

–Todo está bien– me dijo

Sentí como si el viejo Scott estuviera ahí– no pasa nada. Yo... estoy aquí. Yo Simon estoy aquí.

–Scott.– lo corregí con una sonrisa en mi cara

El sonrió también.

Entonces me senté a su lado y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

Nos quedamos así por un rato y por un momento pensé que todo estaba bien.


End file.
